Senior Year
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Senior Year at Chilton, Tristan's back, can he and Rory work things out this time? (A trory!)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! This is my new story, it has nothing to do with the last one I'm starting over. Don't worry, I'll still finish that one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow Rory would start her senior year at Chilton. Everyday over the summer, she found herself thinking more and more about one person.Tristan. She missed him so much. She wondered to herself he was coming back to Chilton for senior year.  
  
"Rory.earth to Rory..RORY!!" Lorelai shouted at Rory, who was zoning out.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second there" she said sheepishly.  
  
" Uhhh, thank you captain obvious!" Lorelai replied smiling  
  
"Haha." Rory replied sarcastically.  
  
"So watcha thinking about?" Lorelai questioned her daughter.  
  
" Nothing, just about Chilton and stuff." She replied. Hey, it was the truth. Kind of.  
  
" Oh, I forgot to tell you, Dean called while you and Lane were in Hartford. He wants you to call him back." Lorelai told Rory.  
  
"OK, I'll go call him now."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed out his number. He picked up the first ring.  
  
"Rory? I was waiting like, forever for you to call back, where have you been?" he questioned her.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and groaned to herself. Ever since they got back together, he was so over protective, always questioning her on where she was. " I was out" she simply replied.  
  
"Um, ok. Well I just wanted to call and say good luck on you first day of senior year, so I'll see you tomorrow morning! I love you!" he said  
  
"Yea, I love you too."  
  
They hung up. She thought to herself, do I love him? It was late so she said goodnight to her mom and went to sleep.  
  
Next Day at Chilton  
  
Surprisingly enough, Rory had made it to school on time, and now she was trying to get her locker open. 10-45-34. She jiggled the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Sudden a hand came from behind her and hit the locker, and it popped open.  
  
"Hey Mary." A voice said from behind her.  
  
She knew that voice. It belonged to one person.  
  
"Tristan?!? What are you doing here?" she exlaimed. She found herself all of a sudden hugging him, and he put his muscular arms around her.  
  
Tristan loved the feeling of having Rory in his arms. This is the way it should be always, he thought to himself. He didn't want to let go.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked  
  
"Just surprised, that's all."  
  
"Its been a long time, Mary."  
  
" Yea, it has."  
  
"So, my parents let me come home from military school for senior year, if I don't get into any trouble and can keep my grades up, which means I need a tutor."  
  
"I'll tutor you Tristan." She all of a sudden volunteered.  
  
"Oh? Bag boy wouldn't mind?"  
  
Who cares? She thought to herself.  
  
"Um, he might but he can't tell me what to do. I don't need his permission."  
  
"Sounds good, we can go to your house after school. I'll give you a ride home." He said.  
  
"Great" she replied. She tried not to show it, but secretly she was so happy.  
  
Later on that day, after school let out, she met him at his car and they climbed into the silver BMW and began the drive to Stars Hollow.  
  
" When we get there, I want to stop for coffee first. At Luke's." she told him.  
  
"OK, tell me how to get there and we'll stop there." He replied.  
  
"Make a right here, and another right, and a left. Here it is!" she said happily.  
  
"Can I just park right here?" he asked  
  
"Yea, that's fine."  
  
As soon as they had gotten out of the car, she tripped over the curb and he caught her. She landed in his arms and he pulled her back on to her feet. Rory blushed and said a quick "Thanks" before they entered the diner.  
  
"Luke!! Coffee pleassseeee!" she said  
  
"Who's your friend, Rory?" he asked pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"This is Tristan from school." She replied.  
  
" Can I have a coke please?" he asked  
  
"Sure, be right back." Luke replied.  
  
Rory and Tristan sat and laughed for awhile, until Dean walked in and saw them.  
  
"What the hell, Rory?" he was turning red, getting mad.  
  
He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the diner until Tristan got up and put himself in front of Rory protectively. Luke has just come out from the kitchen and saw what was going on. He threw Dean out of the diner, and Rory wanted to yell at Dean. Luke wouldn't let her outside with him there, unless he went with her. Rory pushed the door to the diner open, followed by Luke and Tristan.  
  
"I walk into the diner, and find my girl friend hanging all over Tristan?" he spat at her.  
  
"OK! First of all, he's here to study. Second of all, you don't trust me one but. I hate you Dean, we're over!" she shouted at him.  
  
She ran back into the diner, as a few tears slipped down her cheek. Tristan just stood there, his heart breaking for her. He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, and buried her face into his embrace.  
  
"Lets just go back to my house." She whispered to him.  
  
They got back into Tristan's car and drove home. They walked in the front door, and Rory just went over to the couch and started crying again.  
  
"He's so mean, he didn't trust me" she sobbed.  
  
"Shh, Ror, he doesn't deserve you." Tristan said quietly.  
  
She looked up at him and tried to smile, as he put his arms around her so she could cry into his warm, protective embrace.  
  
  
  
Sorry! It was kinda short but that's all I have time for right now. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (sigh) I love trories. 


	2. Tutoring Session

A/N : please keep reviewing.  
  
A tear made its way down her face, and Tristan wiped it away with his thumb. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't sad anymore. Dean was a total creep to her, if anything she was relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized to Tristan.  
  
"Don't be. Its hard to break up." He replied.  
  
"Its weird, but I'm not sad anymore. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Well anyway, I guess we should start studying. Did you bring your copy of A Walk to Remember with you?" she asked  
  
"Yep, got it right here." He said holding up the book.  
  
"Good! Ok, let's start reading up to chapter 3, and we'll be done for tonight.  
  
As he began to read aloud, Rory found herself enjoying every minute they spent together that afternoon. They were going to get together the next afternoon to study the novel again.  
  
"Well, I have to get home Ror, so I'll see you tomorrow in school." Tristan said walking to the front door. He walked out to his car and Rory said good bye and shut the door. She heard the engine start up. She opened the door and ran outside. He rolled down the window.  
  
"Rory, what's wron." she cut him off by kissing him. It was a short kiss, but there was definate electricity. She pulled back and smiled.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that ever since you left for military school." She said breathlessly.  
  
Tristan opened the car door and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
"RORY!" they heard and angry voice shout.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" she questioned him looking at Tristan, her eyes pleading for him to help her out.  
  
"Well I came to apologize and see if you would take me back until I saw you kissing the accountant. Your such a tramp Rory!" he shouted. Dean looked like he wanted to kill Tristan, or maybe the both of them. Once again, he tried to grab Rory, but Tristan pushed her out of the way and punched Dean in the face. Blood poured from Dean's nose, and he punched Tristan right back, and promised Tristan he'd be back to beat him when he least expected it. Dean left, and a trail of blood began to trickle from over his eye.  
  
"Oh my god, Tristan are you OK? Let's go get you cleaned off."  
  
"I'm fine Ror, are you OK?"  
  
"I'm OK" she took his hand and led him into the bathroom where they cleaned him up.  
  
"Now I really have to go!" he joked  
  
"OK" she said trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner with me on Saturday night?" he asked  
  
"I'd love to" she replied smiling.  
  
"Good" he said  
  
He pulled her in for another kiss, this one was quicker than before, but there was just as much electricity.  
  
"I'll see you tommorow."  
  
  
  
Sorry this was a realllly short chapter, the next will be muucchhh longgeerrrr, I'm just a 14 year old trying to keep up with school work!! But I'll update by tommorow evening PROMISE!! Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW, I want atleast 5 more if you want me to go on! 


	3. The Day After

A/N: I need more reviews!  
  
"Rory! I'm home!" shouted Lorelai  
  
"In he living room mom!" she shouted back  
  
"Hey babe. So I saw Dean on his way home and he's got a really bloody nose, and black and blue marks. Umm, any idea how that happened?"  
  
"Kinda. You see, Tristan was leaving and I ran outside and kissed him and then he got out of the car and we kissed again and Dean came back to apologize to me for before and saw me kissing Tristan and he called me a tramp and Tristan defended me and they got in a fight but I have a date with Tristan on Saturday night and he kissed me again." She said in one breath.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So.is Tristan a good kisser?" Lorelai grinned  
  
"Oh yea!" Rory grinned back.  
  
"I have homework and then I'm going to sleep" Rory added as she hugged Lorelai good night.  
  
Oink. Oink. Oink. Oink. Oink.  
  
It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and Rory's piggy alarm clock was going off. She groaned and shut it off. She threw on her uniform, grabbed her books and coffee and ran to the bus stop.  
  
She walked into Chilton with a big smile and went to her locker, which once again wouldn't open until Tristan came and hit it. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" she said  
  
"No problem" he kissed her cheek  
  
People stopped and stared. Rory and Tristan? What happened to Dean?  
  
"Come on, lets go to class."  
  
During history, Tristan sat behind Rory and spent most of the time staring at the back of her neck. He was so happy when it was finally the end of the day, and he would get to drive Rory home and go back to her house to study.  
  
He walked outside into the parking lot and saw her leaning on his car waiting.  
  
"Its about time." She joked  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
"Yup"  
  
They climbed into the car, and began the drive to Stars Hollow.  
  
"So, tommorow night. Where are we going?" she asked him  
  
"Well, I was thinking dinner at this nice Italian restaurant and then maybe a movie?" he suggested.  
  
"Sounds good.except why don't we watch the movie at my house?" she asked  
  
"Lets go to my house. Its closer to the restaurant and plus I have a surprise.  
  
"Sounds OK to me!" she said.  
  
They finally drove into Stars Hollow, on the way to Rory's they saw Dean walking with a blonde girl, with his arm around her and they were making out in front of the town. Rory's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh, Ror, I'm sorry." Tristan began  
  
"I don't care. Dean and I are done with. Besides, I've got you. I mean unless you don't want to , I mean." she stuttered.  
  
"No. Ror, I want you to be my girlfriend." He said as they came to a stop in front of the Gilmore house.  
  
"R-really? She asked  
  
"Yes, I've liked you since the day I met you!" he said taking her hand.  
  
Rory smiled and said "Ok, so we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked  
  
"We are if that's what you want." He replied  
  
"I do want that." She said blushing.  
  
"Great." He kissed her.  
  
They went inside the house and began to read from A Walk to Remember, and they accomplished three more chapters. It was already getting sad, and already Rory was crying. Tristan just smiled and held her in his arms. She looked up and kissed him, and she let his tongue into her mouth and they wrestled with their tongues for quite awhile. Lorelai walked in the house to find them still doing this after about 15 minutes.  
  
"EWWW!!" she shouted, causing them to jump apart.  
  
"uh, hi mom!"  
  
please review chapters will get longer 


	4. First Dates and Halloween

A/N: Please read and review! Yay, they are going on a date! I'm so happy!!  
  
  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked slowly into the diner and Lorelai shouted, "COFFEE!!"  
  
"Good morning to you too." Luke replied puring each of them an extra large coffee.  
  
"Morning Lukey." Lorelai replied  
  
"What do you two want for breakfast?" Luke asked them knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Blueberry pancakes!" they said at the same  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"So, mom, your gonna help me get ready for tonight right?" Rory asked  
  
"Sure! We're gonna make you all pretty!! Hmm. did he tell you where you were going? Just so we know what you should wear."  
  
"Nope, he said it was a surprise, but he told me to dress casually." She replied as Luke set a plate of steaming pancakes in front of her.  
  
"oohhh Halloween is in a few days! We should decide what we're going as!" Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"This should be interesting. How about you go as a medieval queen and I'll go as the princess!"  
  
"Ooooh pretty!!" Lorelai's face lit up  
  
"You can make us the costumes right?"  
  
"Of course! Hey maybe Tristan could go as your prince!" Lorelai teased her.  
  
"And maybe Luke could go as your king." She shot back  
  
"annnd I'm quiet."  
  
Later that afternoon at around 5, Lorelai was helping Rory choose what to wear and helped get her ready.  
  
" The red peasant top, your hip-hugger jeans and your Guess sneakers." Lorelai said pulling everything out of the closet.  
  
Rory put everything on and Lorelai ran a brush through Rory's hair, and put it half up and half down. She put Rory's nameplate around her neck and put a pair of hoop earrings in her ears. She bronzed Rory's face and used a little bit of gold eye shadow and sparkles. Last, she applied a small amount of black eyeliner and some light lipgloss. Lorelai left to let Rory finish getting ready, and when she emerged from her room with her entire outfit on, Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Someone hit you with a pretty stick!" she said  
  
The doorbell rang. Rory grabbed her purse and answered the door.  
  
"See you later mom!" she called as she stepped outside.  
  
"You look nice." Tristan said as he opened the car door.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." She replied blushing "So where are we going?" she asked  
  
"You'll see." He replied smiling.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they arrived at their destination.  
  
Tristan climbed out of the car and went around to Rory's side to let her out. He offered his hand and she took it as she got out. They walked a few yards and she found herself overlooking a beautiful lake. Set up on the grass was an open white tent, thin enough to see the stars with lights and candles all over the place. Under the tent, a blanket was spread out with a picnic basket on top.  
  
"Aww Tristan its perfect!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked  
  
"Starved." She replied.  
  
He opened the basket and took out cheeseburgers, fries, cakes, and even coffee. All from Luke's!"  
  
As they ate, they talked-for about an hour and a half.  
  
Tristan looked over at her and she looked at him. They both leaned in and shared a sweet, passionate kiss. Rory pulled away and smiled. Kissing Tristan was so different than kissing Dean. It was special. She liked it.  
  
A wave of happiness washed over Tristan. He'd wanted to kiss her for so long, and finally he could.  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan both lay on their backs gazing up at the stars, Tristan's arms around Rory.  
  
On the way back to Rory's house she decided to tell Tristan abut Halloween.  
  
"So every year, Stars Hollow has a Halloween celebration, and me and my mom are going as a medieval queen and princess and if you want to come you can." She explained hoping he would want to come.  
  
"Could I be your prince?" he asked  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then I'd love to come. What time? It starts at 1 so be at my house at 12:30." She said.  
  
Not even a minute later, they pulled into Rory's driveway and they kissed good night.  
  
"See you Saturday!" she said  
  
  
  
Halloween  
  
"Rory!!! ITS HALLOWEEN!!!" Lorelai ran into her room.  
  
"Augh, mom how much candy have you eaten already? Didn't I tell you that its for trick or treaters?" Rory asked opening her eyes.  
  
" I waited long enough for you to wake up, its already 10:30." Lorelai whined.  
  
"OK! I'm up! Got any coffee?"  
  
Lorelai handed her a mug and Rory downed it in one gulp.  
  
"I tought you well." Lorelai said proudly.  
  
Rory took a shower and began to get her costume on. It was a beautiful costume. It was pink and silvery, and the front laced up, just like a real princess. Lorelai's was dark blue and dark green, it too laced up the front. After Lorelai finished hair and makeup, Tristan rang the doorbell wearing his costume. Rory answered the door and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lorelai asked them  
  
"Yup!"  
  
They walked to the center of town, Tristan had his arm around Rory's waist as they walked.  
  
"Well well" Dean sneered at them "If it isn't the accountant and my girl friend."  
  
"EX-girlfriend, Dean!" Rory shouted "We're over! We have been over for a few weeks now."  
  
"Come on Tristan." She pulled him by the hand and looked back at Dean who was glaring at her with hurt in his eyes. She didn't care. She was happy with Tristan. She smiled as they continued walking hand in hand.  
  
  
  
OK! You know the drill, just read and review please!! I have't been getting many reviews so I'll only go on if you guys review! They mean so much to me even if they are somewhat critical. Ok I have to go do homework, I'll post more tommorow! 


	5. Snowstorms

A/N: I've wanted to post so badly, but my computer wasn't letting me log into FF.net so I had to wait a little while but anyway please keep reviewing I hope you like the story.  
  
  
  
one month later  
  
Paris was talking to Rory about an upcoming article for The Franklin. Rory was explaining one of her ideas when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and lay back comfortably against Tristan's body. Paris just rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Well I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later Rory." Paris said as she made her way down the hall.  
  
Rory turned around to face Tristan and his lips met hers in a kiss.  
  
No sooner had their mouths touched when the warning bell rang. They had thirty seconds to get to class. Luckily their class was two doors down so they entered just as the bell was about to ring.  
  
As the teacher droned on about European Literature, Tristan stared the back of Rory's neck. He thought to himself about how lucky he was the Rory was finally his. He remembered how he had liked her from the day he met her. Finally she liked him back. As he went deeper into thought, the bell rang and he met Rory, Paris and her boyfriend Ryan, Madeleine and her boyfriend Matt, and Louise and her boyfriend Patrick outside the classroom.  
  
"Lets cut phys. ed." He said walking out putting his arm around Rory.  
  
"And do what?" asked Rory  
  
"We could get coffee, go to the mall.." Ryan interjected  
  
"Coffee? I'm so in!" Rory grinned  
  
"Yea, ok." The rest agreed.  
  
The split up Rory and Tristan in his car, Ryan and Paris in his car, Madeleine and Matt in his car, and Louise and Patrick in his car.  
  
Once they were settled into Tristan's car, Rory began talking about Christmas.  
  
"Only two weeks until Christmas!" she said happily  
  
"Yea!" he replied enthusiasticly.  
  
"Stars Hollow is having a Christmas Eve festival. Wanna come with my mom and me?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun. You come from a crazy town, you know that?"  
  
"Yea, but its so much fun."  
  
When the got to the mall, the group talked and shopped and laughed until it was time for them to go their separate ways. When they exited the mall, a cold snow storm was beginning. They all ran to their cars and turned on their radios.  
  
"There is a weather advisory for the Connecticut area. A heavy, unexpected snow storm is blowing in. We suggest you don't drive tonight and stay inside." The weather announcer said.  
  
"My house is five minutes from here, you can spend the night." Tristan told Rory who was listening to the radio carefully.  
  
"Yea, I guess its better than driving the half hour to Stars Hollow and the risk of getting into an accident. Let me just call my mom."  
  
"Hi. Mom? Yea, I'm gonna spend the night at Tristan's." she told her mother  
  
"Let me guess. The snowstorm?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yea is that OK?  
  
"Yea I guess just put Tristan on the phone."  
  
"Hello, Lorelai?" Tristan asked  
  
"Hi Tristan. I understand you and my daughter are dating but if you try anything at all tonight I'll break every bone in your body, and then make you slide down a banister of blades, into a pool of alcolhol." She said in one breath  
  
"Whoa, OK, don't worry." Tristan replied.  
  
"Bye!" Lorelai said cheerfully.  
  
"Rory, your mom is nuts." Tristan joked.  
  
"Did she give the I'm gonna kill you if you try anything speech?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yea, sorry about that."  
  
"That's ok." He replied as he pulled into a large circular driveway.  
  
"Wow, your house is beautiful." Rory breathed  
  
"Thanks, lets go inside before the storm gets worse."  
  
Frozen rain was hitting the ground and the wind was picking up. Tristan jumped out of the car and waited for Rory. When she got out on the other side she slipped and hurt her ankle.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried  
  
"Rory? Are you ok? Tristan called over the wind.  
  
"My ankle.it hurts!" she cried back.  
  
Tristan ran to the other side of the car and found Rory on the ground. He scooped her up into his arms and ran her inside the house. Once they were inside, he carried Rory up to his room and before he could put her down, she snuggled her head into his chest and smiled. Then, she looked up and kissed him.  
  
She looked up and kissed him. As her lips touched his, his responded and he out her down on his bed. They sat there for awhile just kissing, until both broke away out of breath.  
  
"Let me get you something to wear. Your uniform is cold and wet."  
  
Tristan handed her a pair of sweatpants, a tee shirt and a big sweatshirt. She went into the bathroom and changed. Then he went to change and came out wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a green sweatshirt. He sat down next to Rory.  
  
"Hows that ankle?" he asked  
  
"Oh, its fine, it just hurt when I fell on it." She said  
  
"Good." He said kissing her cheek.  
  
Later on, they ordered out chinese food and watched tons of movies complete with plenty of junk food. By the time their movie night was over, it was late. Te two walked back up to Tristan's bedroom to go to sleep.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" he asked  
  
"No, take the bed." She said.  
  
"But where will you sleep?"  
  
"On the bed." She replied snuggling under the covers.  
  
Tristan smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. She turned around and they kissed good night. They fell asleep, Rory's head in his chestand his arms around her.  
  
Yay! Ok, please review please please please!!! I love reviews. They make me happy. OK next chapter by tomorrow night! Well, I cant make any promises, but probably. Hope your enjoying the story! 


	6. The Perfect Snow

A/N: I love reviews so please keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
Tristan stirred in the middle of the night, and his eyes opened. He gazed affectionately at the sleeping figure in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and she too stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hi." He said softly.  
  
"Morning." She mumbled  
  
"Shh, its not morning yet, go back to sleep." He whispered  
  
"Mm, ok good night."  
  
She fell back asleep and he watched her in her peacefulness.  
  
The next morning, the storm was dying down, and Tristan decided it was safe to drive Rory home. Before she got out of the car, they made arrangements for him to pick her up on Monday to go to school. By afternoon, the storm was over, and by evening there were almost no traces that their had been a storm. The next day, Lorelai and Rory went to Luke's for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Luke! We need coffee!" Lorelai chirped at ten o'clock as she walked in Rory following her.  
  
Luke poured them coffee and took down their orders for pancakes.  
  
"So, Tristan picking you up for school tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yup, and he is bringing me home too." She replied smiling.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Lorelai asked softly  
  
"Yea, I do." She replied  
  
That evening, at around eleven, a thick white snow began to fall. Not a stormy snow, but a perfect snow, where the flakes are thick and stick to the ground, perfect for playing in.  
  
Tristan drove to Stars Hollow the next morning to pick Rory up from school. He rang the bell, and she greeted him in a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms and a huge Harvard sweatshirt.  
  
"School was cancelled!" she cried  
  
"Cool, do you want to hang out?"  
  
"Sure, but lets stay here, it will be fun." She replied  
  
"LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOWWWW" Lorelai bounded down the stairs singing the popular tune and gave each of them a hug.  
  
"Hey Lorelai." Tristan said laughing  
  
"Heyyy Tristan!" she replied  
  
"Snow makes her crazy." Rory explained.  
  
"Oh? Like she isn't crazy enough already?" Tristan replied smiling  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Lorelai cried  
  
"Come on Tristan, lets take a walk." Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into the snow. They began to walk through town hand in hand. They stopped at the diner and bought coffees to go. They continued on their walk until they were at the bridge and they sat down. Once again, Tristan took Rory's hand in his. He gazed into her eyes and brought his mouth closer to hers. Within seconds, his lips met hers and a kiss that automatically made their cold bodies warm. As he began to pull away, Rory grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in again. Minutes later, both pulled away out of breath. Rory cuddled into Tristan trying to keep warm in the bitter air. They sat and talked until they couldn't feel their toes. Everyone knows cold feet are the worst. They began to walk home hand in hand.  
  
When they got back home, they found Lorelai with a movie in hand.  
  
"Wanna watch?" she asked  
  
"We're hungry." Rory explained  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"Let's order out some food, you two can walk over to Luke's and pick some up, and invite Luke and Jess over for a movie night!! I love movie night and you have to go to Doose's to buy junk food of course!" she said in a breath  
  
"Wow, ok, consider it done." Tristan said zipping his coat back up, and Rory did the same.  
  
They stepped outside into the night, and even though it was dark, there was so much going on around them, people in the snow, it was so lively. Snow was still falling and Rory looked up at the sky and opened her mouth, letting snow fall inside. She laughed at spun around.  
  
Tristan watched in amusement, at the fun, carefree girl he was in love with. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her into him. He lifted her up and spun her around some more. When he put her down he lifted her chin up so that their eyes met and whispered, " I love you Rory."  
  
Rory didn't even have to hesistate.  
  
"I love you Tristan." She whispered back.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, and they kissed, putting all of their emotions into it. It was great.  
  
Once back at home with food and Luke, they settled down to watch Willy Wonka, Rory and Tristan under a blanket on the couch, and Luke and Lorelai on the floor. 


	7. Spring Break

A/N: I'M SO HAPPY THAT IM GETTING REVIEWS!!! This is my first time on FF.net so I don't know exactly how everything works. You people are the best!! OK please review, because we all know just how much they mean to me.  
  
After that perfect night, things had been going great with Rory and Tristan. Both were doing extremely well in Chilton, and Tristan still loved Rory with all his heart. Spring break was approaching, and he had to talk to Lorelai about something. That Monday after school, Tristan knew Rory would have to stay atleast three hours later to work with Paris, and it was the perfect time to talk to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey Tristan come on in!" Lorelai said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi Lorelai." He replied  
  
"So what's up? What did you want to talk about?" she asked  
  
"OK, well you know that spring break is in a week and I was wondering."  
  
He was cut off by Lorelai who interrupted with, "If you could take Rory away for the week." She finished  
  
"Um, yea." He said  
  
"Where?" she asked  
  
"Punta Cana, it's in the Dominican Republic. We'd stay at this resort, its beautiful, right on the beach and everything."  
  
"Would you try anything?" she asked  
  
Tristan knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"No, Lorelai, I'm in love with Rory. I would never disrespect her. Never." He replied softly  
  
"I know you love her. I know that she loves you too." Lorelai said  
  
"You have my permission to take her." She said  
  
"Thanks so much. This means a lot to me." He stood up and gave Lorelai another hug just as Rory walked in.  
  
"Hey mom! Tristan? What are you doing here?" she asked and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"I was talking to your mom about us going away next week, if you want to." He added  
  
"Oh my god! Where?" she asked jumping up and down  
  
"Punta Cana." Her replied laughing at his girlfriend  
  
"YEA!!" she shouted  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
"Ror! You almost packed? We have to meet Tristan at the airport in 45 minutes!" Lorelai called to Rory  
  
"Yea, I'm ready! Lets go!"  
  
They drove to the airport and met Tristan at the gate.  
  
"Flight 321 to Punta Cana is now boarding all first class passangers." A voice announced  
  
"That's us." Tristan said  
  
"Write me a postcard or two or ten!" Lorelai hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear, "Don't do anything you might regret, follow your heart, and be careful.""  
  
"Don't worry mom." Rory reassured her  
  
Tristan took Rory's hand and they walked down the ramp, and onto the plane.  
  
  
  
Three hours later, they landed in Punta Cana, and were driven to the most gorgeous hotel Rory had ever seen. They were walked to their room on the top floor which was huge. There was a spacious living area, a bedroom with two kind sized beds, a luxurious bathroom, and a huge walk in closet.  
  
"Tristan, its beautiful." She breathed  
  
Tristan put their bags down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. The kiss lasted for minutes before they pulled away. Rory smiled.  
  
"I want to go to the beach." She said  
  
"OK, go change and I'll meet you when we're both done." He said  
  
Rory went to put on her new bikini. It was light blue, and skimpy, showing off her flat, smooth stomach. Tristan also had light blue swimming shorts, that showed off his perfectly toned stomach.  
  
Rory met him by the door, and they walked out of the hotel and onto the beach. They splashed around in the waves and cuddled in the sand.  
  
The perfect week had gone by so fast. Whenever Rory and Tristan were together, life was perfect. Never had two teenagers loved each other so much.  
  
Rory and Tristan returned back to Connecticut.  
  
"Mom!" Rory shouted as she ran across the airport into her mother's waiting arms.  
  
"Lorelai!" Tristan mimicked Rory and ran into Lorelai's arms too.  
  
"Hey!! How was it?" Lorelai asked  
  
"It was so much fun, it was beautiful there!" Rory gushed as they walked to their car.  
  
"I'm gonna drive home." Tristan said  
  
"OK! Tristan, I had so much fun, thank you so much!" Rory replied kissing him.  
  
"I'll call you later, bye Lorelai." He said waving  
  
"He's perfect mom." Rory said with a starry look on her face. 


End file.
